Me enamore de ti
by Tsuki Yagami
Summary: -Eres tan hermosa- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla sonrojada- eres como una diosa. -¿Eso crees?- me pregunto sin saber que mas decir. -Por supuesto- le respondí- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que un mortal entrara en tu "Templo" sin tu autorización? -Aun no estoy segura. OneShot


One-Shot

❤❦❤ Romance ❤❦❤

 _Was It A Dream? - 30STM_

Recomendación para escuchar durante la lectura

POV Iori

 **Desperté sintiendo un tremendo dolor en mi abdomen.**

 **Desperté y sentí un par de manos sobre mi cuerpo, una sobre el dolor de mi abdomen. La otra, sobre mi pecho. Aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, me decidí a abrirlos. Me di cuenta que estaba sin mi camiseta, que estaba sentado en el suelo y que en mi abdomen se encontraban unas vendas que cubrían una tremenda herida, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que termine con esa herida, esa herida que se cerraba lenta y dolorosamente. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron las manos de esa chica que reposaban sobre mí, mientras que yo me encontraba reposando sobre ella.**

 **Puse mi mano izquierda sobre la de ella, justo la que tenia sobre mi herida, y ella la movió un poco, después entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, cerré mis ojos por un momento, quise levantarme pero el dolor de la herida no me lo permitió, así que tuve que quedarme recargado sobre ella y luego sentí que se movió. Despertó y me di cuenta que estuvo con la mirada perdida en el techo por un par de segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba tomando mi mano. Reacciono sobresaltada, soltó mi mano y dejo de presionar mi herida. Casi llevaba su mano a su rostro y se detuvo para no mancharse la piel de porcelana con mi sangre endemoniada. Suspire e intente levantarme de nuevo y ella me lo impidió.**

 **- _¡No te muevas!-_ me dijo con desesperación- _Si te mueves la herida se abrirá mas y morirás desangrado._**

 **No me opuse a su pedido, volví a suspirar y ella recorrió su mano de mi pecho a mi herida. Fue un largo momento de silencio incomodo, hasta que decidió hablar y romper el hielo.**

 **- _¿Tienes hambre?-_ me pregunto con la voz baja.**

 **- _Un poco_ \- fue mi única respuesta.**

 **- _Entonces iré a preparar algo-_ con una de sus manos me empujo levemente por la espalda para poder levantarse del suelo, cuando se levanto dejo con cuidado que una parte de mi espalda y mi cabeza reposaran sobre el sillón en el cual ella estaba recargada- _primero que nada te cambiare las vendas, están repletas de sangre._**

 **Se marcho por un momento y volvió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en sus manos. Se arrodillo a mi lado y comenzó a remover las vendas y las gasas que estaban en mi herida. ¡Dios Santo! Si que era una tremenda herida. Me puso agua oxigenada en la herida y esta empezó a burbujear al contacto con mi herida, limpio con una toalla y comenzó a poner gasas sobre esta y paso a vendarme.**

 **La miraba fijamente mientras ella me trataba, justo cuando iba a terminar puse mi mano sobre su hombro descubierto, se detuvo al instante y me miro con una expresión combinada de miedo, sorpresa y confusión. Ese rostro no tenia precio. ¡Cielo Santo! Se miraba tan hermosa y esplendida en ese instante. Para ser honesto, no sabía si ya estaba delirando por la pérdida de sangre que tuve antes de despertar.**

 **Mi mano paso de su hombro a su espalda descubierta, al final llegue a su cadera y con mi otra mano el tome del rostro. Ya ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad en este punto. Acerque su rostro al mío y le plantee un beso y en ese instante puso su mano derecha sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de evitar ese beso, acaricie su cabello azulado y comencé a besarla apasionadamente. Abrí mis ojos por un instante y me di cuenta que realmente lo estaba disfrutando, volví a cerrarlos para no perder el momento.**

 **La mano que reposaba sobre su cadera la termine recorriendo hacia su pierna, la apreté un poco e hice que se abrieras de piernas, justamente quedo sobre mí. Sentí que tal vez ella no quería eso, así quite mis manos de su cuerpo y las deje reposar sobre el suelo. Me sorprendió que no se moviera ni un poco y solo correspondió a mi beso, la volví a tomar del rostro pero esta vez fue con ambas manos, me separe de ella un momento y la mire fijamente a los ojos. Nunca me había dado cuenta de ese hermoso brillo que tiene en sus bellos ojos color rubí. La volví a besar de esa forma tan apasionada y ella me dejo manipularla por un rato.**

 **Te separo de mí, estaba sonrojada. Termino de vendarme, se levanto de encima de mí y me dejo solo en la sala de esa casa, supuse que se habías ido a la cocina. Me quede un rato sentado ahí, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Luego sentí en el interior de mi pantalón una pequeña presión. ¡Maldición! Como odio esas erecciones de la mañana, sucede día a día. La gente pensaría que realmente es por aquel beso apasionado con esa niña, pero no es así, y si no me creen, pregúntenle a cualquier hombre sobre esas erecciones mañaneras.**

 **En fin, me levante con dificultad y me dirigí a la cocina, ahí estaba, parada frente al lavadero lavándose las manos con sangre. Me acerque hasta donde estaba ella, pase mis manos por sus hombros. Al sentirme con ella comenzó a temblar, no supe por qué. Recorrí mis manos por sus brazos y llega hasta donde sus manos. Comencé a frota con mis manos las zonas donde quedaban sangre en las de ella, me pegué a su cuerpo. Me fascino la sensación de su espalda desnuda en mi pecho. Termine de limpiar las manos de ambos, puse mis labios sobre el cuello de ella y ella soltó un gemido inesperado de miedo al sentir mi respiración sobre ella.**

 **No podía resistirlo más. La tome de las caderas e hice que se girara para que quedáramos cara a cara. Le di otro beso mas, puso sus manos sobre mi pecho sin oponerse. Metí una de mis piernas entre las de ella, esta vez intento oponerse pero no se lo permití. Pase a levantarla un poco e hice que se sentara al borde del lavadero, me apegue a ella y la abrace fuertemente mientras la seguía besando de esa forma tan apasionada. Le empecé a quitar lo que parecía ser la parte inferior de un pantalón de color morado atado a un cinturón y lo termine arrojando lejos, quiso oponerse, y nuevamente no se lo permití.**

 **¡Ya no lo resistía! De verdad que no lo resistía, la levante con mis brazos sin dejar de besarla, llegue al pasillo de la casa, para ser honesto no era muy diferente esa casa a la mía. Iba caminando pegado a la pared de la izquierda hasta llegar a la primera puerta, la abrí y ahí estaba una cama. Técnicamente la arroje a la cama y me puse sobre ella al instante, continúe besándola y comencé a deshacerme de lo que parecía ser un leotardo negro, al final solo la deje con sus bragas, mientras que se cubría los pechos con su brazo. Le di un beso, comencé por acariciarle los pecho y continúe con su entrepierna, estaba un poco húmedo en esa parte y eso me éxito aun mas, ella puso su manos en mis hombros queriendo detener lo que ya era inevitable. Deje de besarla y luego me acerque a su oído.**

 **- _Hare que te sientas como una Diosa en las nubes-_ apretó un poco mis hombros tras escuchar esas palabras.**

 **Le bese el cuello y esta empezó a gemir levemente. Metí mi mano dentro de su ropa interior y metí dos de mis dedos en su interior mientras que besaba y lamia uno de sus pechos, la mire un momento y me di cuenta que estaba apretando sus labios y tenía sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera intentando no sentir placer. Era obvio que si lo sentía. Me deshice de sus bragas en un arrebato, me desabroche el pantalón y lo baje un poco para dejar mi parte baja al descubierto. Roce mi miembro en la entrada de su "Templo de Venus", se sentía bastante húmedo, comencé a penetrar lentamente para no lastimarla, puso sus manos en mi espalda y me rasguño al sentir cuando comencé a entrar en ella.**

 **Su cuerpo temblaba, era tan frágil y delicada. Termine de entrar por completo en su interior, la abrace y me empecé a mover lentamente, cada vez se iba humedeciendo mas y mas. La tome de la cintura, me puse de rodillas y la puse sobre mis. Pude entrar más en ella. Ella seguía igual, intentando negar el placer que sentía con cada una de mis penetraciones.**

 **- _No te contengas Kula-_ le dije en un susurro- _puedes gemir todo lo que quieras, no evadas el placer que sientes._**

 **Continúe besando su cuello, sus gemidos comenzaron a brotar de su boca, rasguñaba constantemente mi espalda o en cualquier otra parte donde estuvieran sus manos. Me acosté boca arriba, ella estaba sobre mí, estaba totalmente sonrojada. Me di cuenta que ella estaba sangrando, no era demasiado lo que brotaba de su cuerpo, pero me arrepentí por un momento al haberle arrebatado la castidad a esa niña casi a la fuerza. Mire su cuerpo, era bastante maravilloso, su piel era totalmente blanca como la nieve, sus ojos color rubí profundo me hipnotizaban, su hermoso cabello azul cielo liso. Era magnifico lo que tenia frente a mis ojos, algo que cualquiera debería ver, pero no permitiría que la miraran, porque ahora, esa dulce y hermosa joven, de tan solo 18 años de edad, me pertenecía ahora. Me senté y la tuve cara a cara nuevamente.**

 **- _Eres tan hermosa-_ le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla sonrojada- _eres como una diosa._**

 ** _-¿Eso crees?_** **\- me pregunto sin saber que mas decir.**

 **- _Por supuesto_ \- le respondí- _¿Cómo pudiste dejar que un mortal entrara en tu "Templo" sin tu autorización?_**

 ** _-Aun no estoy segura._**

 **Me respondió, ¿Qué más podía decirme? La volví a acostar en la cama, me puse sobre ella y comencé a hacerle el amor lentamente. Estaba muy excitado al tenerla bajo mi control, empecé a moverme un poco más, los gemidos de placer que ella daba me excitaban aun mas, estábamos totalmente sudados, era aun más fácil poder penetrarla ahora, podía resbalarme con mayor facilidad. Voltee a verla, era la combinación perfecta para una mayor excitación que llevaría a un orgasmo esplendido. Su rostro de placer, las perlas de sudor que recorrían su cuerpo y los gemidos que soltaba ante mis penetraciones. La excitación era inevitable. Comencé a soltar gemido junto con ella, sentía que el clímax estaba cada vez más cerca, eso generaba aun mas gemidos de mi parte.**

 **Llego el momento, ya no podía contenerme más. Mi esencia quedo totalmente esparcida en el interior de la hermosa dama que tenia ante mí. La abrace, me gire quedando boca arriba, con su cabeza reposando sobre mi pecho, la bella dama se quedo dormida casi al instante, yo solo me quede acariciando su cabello.**

 **¿Cómo era posible?**

 **¿Cómo era posible que pasara de odiarla a amarla?**

 **¿Qué hizo que yo me quedara tan hipnotizado con esta mujer?**

 **Me enamore de ella.**

 ** _"Me enamore de ti, Kula Diamond"._**

Primer One-Shot que publico.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mis bellos lectores. Que tengan una hermosa velada.


End file.
